Fragile Human I am not
by Shaina Angel Peh
Summary: When bella sees edward with another girl's embrace she gets revenge. What is she if not human?
1. Intro

**I got totally bored and was randomly typing when I got this idea; if I don't get any reviews then I shall not continue. I mean why would I write a story no one reads. So, review or this will not continue. Okay on with the story.**

Prologue

B.P.O.V

I'm Isabella Swan; I have a perfect boyfriend, a shopaholic best friend. Oh, and did I mention that I'm a fairy! After spending so much time with the Cullens I never thought that my real identity would be found out. And it is all my own doing, but whats a girl to do when one's boyfriend is a perfect greek god. Or when said boyfriend is cheating on you. When a girl is having her broken heart shattered once again would she not feel anger? So I did what my instincts told me, I hurt him as bad. But, he is a vampire, what could suspending him in mid-air and aiming magical arrows at him do? Not much, just enough for him to regret what he has done.


	2. Important

Sorry, this is not a chapter.

I just wanted to let everyone know that I have changed my Pen-name from xxchrisnellexx to Shaina Angel Peh.

The reason for doing so is that my mum does not like the name chrisnelle,

and I have always liked the name angel.

The fact that angel is the total opposite of my personality at times.

Shaina is my name; Peh is my sur-name.

I have yet to decide on a middle name for confirmation thus I can change it to Angela. The next chapter will be up when I get 2 more reviews,

until then I shall leave the chapter on my laptop.


	3. Break my Heart again

B.P.O.V

I was driving up the Cullen driveway when I was met with a sight that broke my heart.

There near the forest was Edward with a girl that seems to be a vampire.

Both were too engrossed in sucking each others faces to notice my truck pulling up the driveway. I walked towards them, using my mind to freeze them in place.

I could feel myself transforming, my wings appeared under my sholder blades my clothes changed to one of a gypsy outfit. A chill ran down my spine as I felt my powers coming to me.

Many emotions ran through my mind; Sadness, Hurt, Pain but most of all Anger.

Rage began to fill my mind as I shot magical arrows from the air infont on me.

All my rage and hurt was formed as these arrows, which can cause vampires to feel pain but not injure them. Using this much power at the same time was starting to take a toll on my tired body. I felt my energy slowly draining out of me as black dots filled my vision. I collapsed to the concrete floor, as I noticed Alice and Emmett running towards me. "I need to lie on the grass" I said with a painful breath before being dragged into the waves of darkness.

Em.P.O.V

I heard my little sis, Bella, drive up the driveway and strolled slowly out to give her a 'bear-hug' as she puts it. Opening the door, I saw a sight that rooted me to the ground. Bella was dressed in a pink gypsy outfit with transparent light purple tinged wings on her back. Near her Edward was held in the air by an invisible force,

and being shot by magical arrow thingys.

There was another vampire that was in edward's arms.

Bella seemed to sway unsteadily before collapsing onto the driveway.

She mumbled something about lying on the grass.

I quickly sprinted over to her side and picked her into my arms.

I ran over to the grass and lay her on the soft damp ground.

Upon contact she seemed to have a light purple bubble around her.

I sat next to the bubble waiting for her to awake while Alice went to get Carlisle from the hospital. After five long minutes of worry,

Bella moved a little before her eyes fluttered open.

"Emmett?" she mumbled sitting up as the bubble seems to fade away.

I quickly grabbed her in a giant hug

"Klutzilla! Are you okay? What is with you?" I asked.

Just then Carlisle and Esme arrived with Alice.

Seeing them Bella simply said " I have a lot to explain so why don't we go in first." "Oh! I almost forgot!" She lifted her hand towards Edward and dropped him.

Before quickly walking into the house seeming much more graceful than before. What the hell is going on?


	4. secrets

**Sorry for not updating for so long but I have volleyball training and matches. Another thing is having a new maid and having to clean out my whole room. I also had to practice and try more gymnastic moves so im very sorry for taking so long. Okay so Disclaimer then story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own Everything**

**Best Friend: Wake up! You don't own anything!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own anything! (sulkily)**

B.P.O.V

I hurried into the house with the rest of the Cullens following behind me. I sat on the chair and waited as the rest of them settle down. "Carlisle I'm sure all of you want to ask me a few questions so ask away!" I said wearily. "Well Bella could you tell us what you are and you past." He asked, curiosity burning in his words. "Well, I'm a fairy as you can tell by my wings. Charlie is a fairy as well, though he is actually my grandfather." I said as I watch shock register into their faces. "Why did you not tell us before that you were a fairy?" Emmett asked. "Well, I did not exactly now how to tell you" I paused for a moment before continuing, "it's not like I could say "Hey guess what? I'm a fairy!" He nodded in understanding. "So what can you do?" Jasper asked, "Well I can control weather, elements and fly and bring life and a few other stuff. Oh and I can turn invisible and can fight well." I answered; awe was obvious on their faces.

'Okay, now I just want to know what happened Edward?" I asked in a pained voice.

"bella, I'm sorry but I fell in love with Marissa during the time away from you and I just can't forget her. Please forgive me!" He said though his eyes seem to say the opposite. I wonder if this is that mind controlling vampire he once told me about. If that is the case then…….. "Alice, can you" I asked, she simply nodded before I could complete my sentence. Alice took hold of Marissa as I said an incantation and placed a finger on her. All at once Edward sprang forward and attacked her. Emmett pulled the growling Edward away from her. "Edward! Calm Down!" Esme shouted, her voice seemed to pull Edward out of his rage. "That bitch controlled my mind to make me love her after I rejected her!" he spat before dropping on his knees, "Bella, I'm so sorry for this! I really did not want to be with her." His pain obvious in his voice.

"Edward, it's fine. I took her power so now she can't control your mind thus you were able to break free" I explained before turning to Marissa. "I'm not gonna do anything to you as I guess being born a slut and bitch is punishment enough for you don't you think?" I know I was being mean but she deserved it! "Oh, and I will be keeping your power, okay?" I asked in a fake sweet voice. Fear was evident on her face as she turn and fled , "Whoo! That rocked!" Emmett shouted earning a resounding slap on the back of his head. "Owww!" he whined causing all to laugh, breaking the tension that hang in the air.

**Okay, this chapter is short but to make up I'm going to post the next chapter at the same time. Review! xoxoxshainaxoxo**


	5. Reunited

**Though very little reviews when so many have read it I just had to update….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Twilight is mine!**

**S.M: No its mine!**

**Me: Mine, Mine, Mine!**

**Edward: Shaina stop it!**

**Me: okay! *smiles***

**B.P.O.V**

Umm…..Should I tell them the other thing……..

Forget it what they don't know won't hurt them right?

Umm….Yah, it won't matter.

Oops, guess I have been spacing out for too long. "Bella?"

**E.P.O.V**

Bella has not been talking for 5 minutes now and it's starting to worry me.

"Bella" I asked breaking her from her thinking. "Yes?"

she turned to face me; the sun streamed through the windows and illuminated her face. She looked like an angel sent down from heaven that I did not deserve to be with… "You okay?" I asked, _what can't she tell us? _

That thought came from Alice who seems confused.

"Bella what other things have you not told us?" I asked,

her answer was something that left me speechless.

"Umm, my other secret?" she paused,

" Sorry but I really don't think you guys should know,

you are much safer that way……." She looked around the room.

The same thought came from everyone in the room,_ what is she talking about?_

"Bella sweetie, we are family so it's better to do things together so why don't you just tell us what it is?" Esme coaxed her.

"I….I… But, too dangerous…" she mumbled.

"Its okay, we will face the danger together okay sweetie?" Esme cooed her words seem to be breaking down Bella's barrier. "Are you sure?" Bella whispered.

Everyone nodded, with a sigh Bella turned to face everyone.

"Esme, the child that you had did not die. It was turned into a fairy by the blood that ran through its veins…….." she mumbled.

"What?" Esme asked shock evident in both her face and voice,

"Then where is my baby?" "Umm, Hi mum?" Bella said in an almost in audible voice. Esme rushed to Bella, pulling her into a sweet embrace "My poor baby, my sweet baby girl" she cooed while Bella clung to her tightly whispering a single word repeatedly. "_Mama_"

**So this chapter was short but with these little reviews what do you expect? Anyway, hope you liked it so far. REVIEW! Thank you! XoxoShainaxoxo**


End file.
